There has been provided a tandem-type electrophotographic color printer that includes a plurality of photosensitive members corresponding to toner of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black and juxtaposed in a predetermined direction, and that also includes a plurality of developing cartridges for supplying toner to the corresponding photosensitive members.
In one type of such tandem-type color printers, developing cartridges are detachably mounted on a drum unit that can be pulled out frontward from a main casing. The drum unit is provided with a front handle at a front end thereof and a rear handle at a rear end thereof.